Escaleras al Cielo
by Fercissa
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. Y en el tope de las cosas irremediables, está su historia.


**Disclaimer. **_A Masashi Kishimoto le pertenece el crédito por Naruto y las partes utilizadas de la historia original. A mi sólo dénme el crédito de todo lo demás :)_

* * *

Esta es de la clase de historias que todos quisieran contar como propias.

De aquellas sucedidas en un tiempo sin marcar en la línea y en un lugar perdido en el mapa.

Esta es del tipo de fantasías que cualquiera sueña tener.

Donde existe una princesa y existe un caballero.

Donde existe el amigo y existe el traidor.

Donde se reúnen los más hermosos sueños y las más severas pesadillas.

Esta es su historia y de nadie más.

Una que se cuenta pasó hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En una época tan lejana que ni siquiera es exacta. En un lugar fascinante, un lugar tranquilo, un lugar llamado el _Reino de Konoha_.

* * *

- Escaleras - al - Cielo -

**I**

* * *

El día parecía estar exactamente como a él le gustaban. El sol se postraba dominante sobre el cielo y el rastro frío del recién terminado invierno brindaba una brisa ligera, que mecía el ambiente con una sonata suave.

Un día quieto y agradable.

— ¡SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO NO ME QUIERE LLEVAR A COMER RAMEN!

Kami-sama, estaba tan tranquilo, quizá no debió pensar en aquel par de idiotas, ya hasta escuchaba sus chillonas voces.

— ¡P-PERO SAKURA-CHAN—!

Debería pensar en otra cosa, tal vez así la tranquilidad volvería a él. ¿Qué sería bueno pensar?

—YA TE DIJE, ¡TENGO HAMBRE Y QUIERO RAMEN!

Caballos. Le gustaban los caballos. Y los tomates también. Aunque le gustaban más los tomates que los caba—

**PUM**

— ¡NO ME IGNORES, IDIOTA!

_Media hora después…_

La tarde había caído sobre el panorama y tres pequeñas cabezas sobresalían en la imagen del lugar. Era un puesto, de madera algo roída con un letrero marcando su nombre: _Ichiraku_ y con interminables fumarolas explayándose de el, un puesto casi como los otros tantos que se asoman por la callejuela.

—Sakura-chan deberías comer más despacio.

—¿Haz dicho algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, Naruto-_kun_? —cuestión una voz chillona, siseando peligrosamente cada palabra.

—Hn —. Gruñó el moreno—; Sakura, sabes que no podemos traerte aquí siempre que quieras.

—Mou Sasuke-kun —se quejó, reacomodándose la pañoleta que cubría su rosado cabello — ¿acaso no quieres que esté con ustedes? —jugueteó.

—¡Cierto, teme! ¿Acaso no quieres que Sakura-chan esté con nosotros? —repitió el rubio, uniéndose al juego:_ hay-que-hacer-sentir-culpable-a-Sasuke-kun_.

**PUM**

—¡Lo ves, Sakura-chan. El teme es malo! —aseguró, sobándose.

—Baka, no le sigas el juego —mencionó el ojinegro—, sabes quien eres y porque no debemos hacer esto, Sakura.

—Lo sé, Sasuke-kun —La pequeña agachó la cabeza escondiendo su semblante atragantándose de ramen y evitando la mirada severa del chico.

—¡Hey teme, no te pases! —"_el baka se está poniendo borde_", pensó— Vamos, Sakura-chan, seguramente Kakashi-sensei debe estar preocupado.

Sakura alzó la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente y con aire de tonta complicidad ondeando sobre ella.

—Lo dudo; en la mañana le llegó un paquete con un librillo de esos que Jiraiya-san le envía y se ha traído una cara extraña todo el día. ¡Deben ser los libros de la felicidad!

Los chicos palidecieron y la niña les miró con gesto pensante para después agregar:

—¡Algún día robaré uno de esos libros y seré tan feliz cómo Kakashi-sensei leyéndolos! —. Gritó, orgullosa de su nueva misión— ¡PROMESA! ¡TANTO COMO QUE SOY SAKURA HA—

—CORRE, SAKURA-CHAN. ¡EL ÚLTIMO QUE LLEGUE ES UN CARA DE HUEVO!

* * *

—¿Crees que está bien que dejemos que Sasuke-kun siempre pague?

—Bah. No te preocupes Sakura-chan —sonrió— se lo merece.

Los pequeños se tiraron cansinos sobre la maleza a sus pies, y en silencio, cerraron sus ojos con vistazos intermitentes al cielo que poco a poco se enrojecía con el atardecer. Ese era su lugar.

Su lugar secreto.

Podían verse separados en algún otro sitio pero ese siempre sería el punto de reunión al final.

Para llegar a él, solo había que alejarse del pueblo y del castillo. Brincar el riachuelo, doblar a la izquierda del viejo solitario, cuya verdadera identidad era la de un árbol de naranjo solo entre los pilares de sakuras y caminar hasta toparse con la vieja cabaña.

Naruto había conocido su ubicación desde que tenía memoria. No sabía exactamente si había sido la vez que huyó de los cuidados de Ero-sennin o de los de Tsunade Obaa-chan, pero lo agradecía. Luego, un día, había encontrado ahí a una pequeña que lloraba bajo el rosado de las sakuras y el brillante rosa de su propio – y extraño- cabello. Y sin quererlo, su lugar secreto había pasado a ser de ella también. Como todo lo que le pertenecía.

Su tiempo.

Su risa.

Sus sueños.

Su mente.

Y su _corazón._

—Naruto —interrumpió de sus cavilaciones la niña— ¿Vendrás mañana a mi fiesta, verdad?

Sin saber porqué, él esperaba esa pregunta. Como la esperaba todos los años en ese día. Mañana, Sakura cumpliría doce años. Y como siempre, sería toda una festividad; vendrían personas de los reinos cercanos con sus costosos presentes y grandes vestimentas. Y él tendría que inmiscuirse cauteloso por los pasadizos para poder verla. El año pasado, le habían descubierto y golpeado tan duramente que aún conservaba la cicatriz en el costado.

—Claro, Sakura-chan —fingió una sonrisa— ¡estaré ahí para darte tu regalo!

_Lo que fuese por hacerla sonreír._

—¿Y crees que Sasuke-kun venga también?

Él nunca iba. Sabía que ella lo esperaría pero el teme nunca se presentaría. Y él tendría que mentir al final con la esperanza de que Sasuke cediese y fuese y él no quedase como un mentiroso de nueva cuenta.

—No se lo perdería por nada del mundo, Sakura-chan.

Y sonrió.

Él podía esforzarse por dos por ella.

* * *

Caminaba solo y estaba molesto. Siempre era igual, a él lo dejaban al último. Él era el que tenía que andar solo mientras las personas a su alrededor le observaban y murmuraban a su espalda con voz lastimosa.

_Pobrecillo, ¡después de todo lo que ha pasado!_

_¡Pero si es tan sólo un niño—!_

_Debe sufrir mucho…_

La próxima vez utilizaría la técnica que había estado perfeccionando con Kakashi; haría ¡_Plof_! Y desaparecería lo suficientemente lejos como para ver aquél par de idiotas pagar por sus diez platos de ramen. Más el de él. Pero principalmente, desaparecería para no tener que fingir sordera al andar entre las callejuelas.

_¡Siento tanta pena por él!_

Estaba tan cansado. Su cuerpo le dolía más con cada paso dado y no podía detener el curso de sus pensamientos, que era lo que más le cansaba. Por un momento había logrado olvidar que vendría el mañana y se reprimió por eso. Él no debía olvidar esa fecha. No podría incluso si quisiera, el mundo se encargaba de recordárselo siempre.

Caminó un poco más, cruzó el riachuelo y se detuvo. Ellos reían. Ligeros, naturales e interminables. _Sin él_. Lo mejor sería regresar sobre sus pasos e ir directo a casa. _Solo_. Además, ya caía la noche y Sakura tendría que regresar al castillo, lo que le dejaría con Naruto y sus insistencias.

_¡Pero Sakura-chan te necesita_—_!_

* * *

Los dos niños se despidieron en la entrada del pasadizo del jardín. Naruto se apresuró a regresar esperando encontrar (_por favor, por favor, que esté ahí_) a Sasuke. _Ese baka_, pensó y derrotado, emprendió camino a casa. Tsunade Obaa-chan seguramente le gritaría por llegar tarde.

Por su lado, la niña se había topado con Kakashi- sensei a su regreso. Siempre que se escapaba para encontrarse con sus amigos, debía entrar a palacio con su él para no ser reprendida.

—¿Te divertiste hoy, princesa? —Cuestionó Kakashi, que había dejado su librillo de lado y bajaba la mirada para toparla con la de la niña a su lado.

—¡Hai! —respondió automáticamente, procurando ocultar su repentina falta de ánimos. Pero se obligó a hacer un esfuerzo al ver que el hombre la veía dubitativo. —Me encontré a Naruto de camino al lugar donde siempre nos reunimos (el que nunca te diré donde está porque es secreto) y le pedí amablemente que me llevara a comer ramen (porque él lo mencionó primero y a mi me dio hambre) pero el no quiso porque dijo que era peligroso (aunque creo que exagera) y seguimos caminando y vimos a Sasuke-kun tirado sobre el pasto (el muy flojo) así que acusé a Naruto-baka con él, pero me ignoró olímpicamente entonces tuve que levantar mucho la voz para que dejara de ignorarme pero lo siguió haciendo y entonces me enojé mucho, mucho y le pegué en la cabeza y finalmente fuimos al Ichiraku pero tuve que ponerme esa fea cosa en la cabeza para pasar desapercibida porque todos dicen que es peligroso andar paseando por ahí (¡pero todo el mundo lo hace!) pero en recompensa me comí como diez platones de…—

—Entonces, ¿haz entendido lo que te expliqué sobre la Técnica de línea sucesoria, Sakura-chan?

La niña dudó en responder a esa pregunta tan repentinamente ¿Técnica de línea sucesoria? ¿Qué diablos tenía que v—

—¡Hai! —se apresuró a decir. Alguien carraspeaba frente a ellos. Era el rey.

—¡Vaya! Parece que alguien va muy atrás con sus lecciones, Kakashi.

—Es un repaso, su majestad, Sakura-sama pronto tendrá un examen escrito con Iruka-sensei.

—Entonces está bien, supongo —. Comentó el rey dirigiendo una cálida sonrisa a la pelirrosa. —Sakura, cariño, ¿podrías terminar el camino a tu habitación sola? Tengo unos asuntos que tratar con Kakashi y tú debes descansar que mañana te espera un gran día.

Y con un gesto bobo, escapó corriendo.

Cuando llegó a su alcoba, se tiró sobre la cama y fijó su vista en el techo. La verdad es que no se sentía bien. A veces, Sakura creía conocer tanto a Naruto que le dolía no poder decir lo mismo de Sasuke. Sabía que Naruto mentiría tratando de hacerla sentir bien pero también sabía que a Sasuke no le vería en todo el día y el saber porqué la entristecía de sobremanera. Al igual que el no poder ayudar.

Conocía tan poco de la historia del moreno que le era difícil curar su corazón.

Los Uchiha, habían llegado al reino cuando Sakura tenía alrededor de cuatro años. El papá de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, se había presentado ante el Rey, Haruno Toshizo, ofreciendo sus servicios como forjador, asegurando ser el mejor y llevando como muestra de su habilidad, una gran espada, cuya finura en los detalles y la calidad de la hoja, le había otorgado un lugar a él y al resto del clan Uchiha en el reino.

Por casualidad, la princesa se había topado con el menor de los Uchiha y se había iniciado un extraño tipo de amistad. No era una amistad normal (pensaba Sakura) por que eso implicaría el tipo de cosas que hacen los amigos normales y salir de vez en cuando furtivamente no se contaba entre ellas. No es que Sakura no tuviese permitido tener amigos, era sólo que no debía tener _ese _tipo de amigos. Naruto, (cuyo origen era desconocido) vivía cerca de los huertos a cargo de una curandera malhumorada llamada Tsunade y su cónyuge de labores variadas (no contaba con un trabajo específico), Jiraiya (que debía tener mucha imaginación porque siempre le enviaba sus libros misteriosos a Kakashi-sensei), y era conocido por su interminable historial de desastres y travesuras en el pueblo. Las personas le veían con recelo, según había observado Sakura y no entendía muy bien porqué (una pequeña travesura de vez en cuando no daña a nadie, solía pensar).

Y después, estaba Sasuke.

_Sasuke-kun_

El rey (y por consiguiente los guardianes, maestros, consejeros, etc.) no había tenido problemas con su amistad (incluso intentaban fomentarla). Esto en un principio, pero después, durante su séptimo cumpleaños, todo cambió. La heredera al trono debía tener una gran celebración por ser una gran fecha, no había duda. Mientras un montón de personas importantes y provenientes de otros reinos se aglomeraban en el banquete dado en palacio, una desgracia tomaba lugar cerca de ahí.

_Déjame entrar._

En el barrio de los Uchiha, la masacre daba comienzo.

Sakura no sabía mucho de ello, los adultos no solían conversar sobre eso en su presencia y Sasuke, por supuesto, no hablaba de ello. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciese pero mantenía la esperanza de que él se abriese, (quizá no muy pronto pero algún día), con ella para así cargar con un poco de su dolor y aliviar algo del peso de su corazón.

_Por favor._

Por lo que había escuchado, dadas las habladurías del pueblo, el culpable había sido el hermano mayor de Sasuke; Itachi. Y hasta ahí. Existían decenas de rumores acerca del porqué, pero nadie sabía la verdad.

A excepción del menor, Sasuke.

Tal vez debería dejar de insistir. Ella nunca había perdido a nadie (no que recordara, bueno, sólo a su madre pero no le había conocido dado que falleció poco después de dar a luz) pero no de una forma tan terrorífica así que cuando fuese el momento, él tal vez compartiría el peso de sus memorias.

_Yo cuidaré de ti._

Quizá no tenía derecho de pedirlo, pero Sakura esperaba que así fuese. Después de todo eran amigos. Y es el deber de uno ayudar a sus amigos cuando lo necesiten. Así cómo confiar, proteger, sanar, cuidar, pero sobre todo…

_Amar._

**Incondicionalmente**.

_Sólo __déjame entrar, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

¡Hey!

Pues, estoy de vacasiones. Bienvenido sea el tiempo libre. Y fanfiction. Ya era hora de algo nuevo, creo. :)

Como datos adicionales de la historia, les diré; éste proyecto lo vengo acarreando desde 2008, cuando surgió la idea. Mi intención, es hacerlas (os) chillar y reír. Me esforzaré por dejar de lado los capítulos cortos que acostumbro (xD) y por hacer algo tan entretenido que te haga quere dejar un review (si quieres, si no, no. Aunque espero que quieras :). Como intenté hacer notar, la trama si tiene que ver con ninjas, pero secundariamente. Aquí habrá castillos, cuentos chinos y de Disney, tal vez dragones (OK, no.), buenos, malos, amigos, enemigos, muertos, sangre y amor. (¡Yay!) Como Naruto me ha venido valiendo y no se me ha dado por leer/ver que ha sido de los personajes, tomaré prestados todos los chismes Googleros (si tienes alguno buenísimo que te gustaría compartir, dímelo, me encantará enterarme) que haya y los inicios de la serie. (Ya saben, desde el inicio hasta como el 170 de Shippuuden) para la continuacion de este fic.

Si tienes alguna duda, házmelo saber ;) Si tienes alguna sugerencia (¡O ALGÚN CHISME!), también. Y si tienes alguna queja/reclamo/etc., sácala, no me agüito C:

¡Besos, lectoras!


End file.
